


从百草园到三味书屋（上）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	从百草园到三味书屋（上）

“大家好，我是你们的新班主任，黄明昊。”讲台上看起来面庞青涩稚嫩的小老师正奶声奶气的自我介绍；讲台下一片女生的窃窃私语，加上男生的玩味的偷笑。“艺考归来，大家还有不到半年的时间学习文化，我知道大家文化底子薄弱，而且这两年也没怎么学。不过我还是希望大家能听我的话，考到最理想的成绩......”台上的新班主任年纪轻轻，说话听来来却很是官腔，不知道是不是紧张造成，显得特别正式。

临近毕业的高三艺术班，一般碰上这种新人班主任，结果一般都是管不住闹的天翻地覆，可是没人知道他是怎么带的上一届艺术班的最后半学期，把学生治的服服帖帖。

今年学校照例让黄老师接受艺考回校的学生们，可今年的高三（10）班，有个刚入校就浑的全校皆知的“范丞丞”。

黄老师是个聪明人，知道“擒贼擒王”的道理，特地关注了一下这个范丞丞。上课看他全然没在听，一头染棕的头发和耳钉戒指，整个人无一处不在违反校规。长得倒是出奇好看，才16岁就棱角分明的脸，睫毛在他看向窗外的时候在脸上撒下一片阴影，冷冷的气质完全不是个高中生的样子。

在黄明昊的后半节英语课上，更甚是趴着睡着了，黄老师直接叫醒了他，“范丞丞？放学来我办公室一趟。”“......”

当真就不会是个守规矩的学生，5:30下了课，倒是始终没等到范丞丞来敲办公室的门。黄老师也不是好惹的，第二天下午放学直接在教室门口拦下了他，“昨天怎么没来办公室？”  
“嗯？黄老师一点魄力也没有，学生怎么可能听话嘛？”  
“我不凶就是你们不听话的理由？好好学习又不是为了我。”  
“我不想学，如果你说是为了我自己的话，我宁愿不学。”范丞丞吊儿郎当的站在自己书桌前，背起书包准备离开教室，自己被这个黄老师堵着，已经是教室剩的最后一个人了。

“范丞丞！”黄老师一边喊范丞丞的名字，一边冲上去把正要离开教室的范丞丞抓住了。“黄老师喊的和撒娇似的，老师不会以为长得好看就管好所有的学生吧？”便推了一把挡住自己路的人，准备离开。这不轻不重的一推，险把黄老师推到了地上。

按说老师是个和自己差不多高的成年男性，也没有那么容易被自己一推就倒，范丞丞傻了眼，忙上去扶，结果只拽到了黄老师的衣领，人还是倒了，“啪嗒”两声，领口开始的两颗扣子掉到了地上，露出一片胸口，和想象中干净白皙的胸口不一样，露出来的部分就布满了已经暗红了的痕迹，感觉仔细看看还能寻到牙印似的。

范丞丞愣住的时间倒是比黄明昊还要长，黄老师很快反应过来捂住了流露的春光，看着范丞丞突然一副纯情少年红了脸的模样，挑了挑眉，“那丞丞同学倒是告诉老师，怎么才能管的住学生？”说着黄明昊轻轻抓住了还在呆愣的范丞丞的手。

等反应过来，范丞丞想要挣开，却被扣住了。“要不你来当班长吧？大家都会听你的话的。”嘴上说的正经，手却顺着范丞丞的胳膊摸到了胸前，两个人越贴越近，直到能感觉到对方胸口的热度，和起伏的呼吸，黄明昊踮起脚用两片冰凉的嘴唇摩挲着另外两瓣因为害羞而炽热的嘴唇。

黄明昊以为全校有名天天带头起哄的不良少年是个什么都玩过的实打实的坏小子，结果又看不懂他害羞红了脸的样子。黄明昊倒是觉得挺有意思的，他抓住范丞丞的手时候他愣是等了好一会才抽开，眼神里的那种激动时的水光是骗不了人的，估计这个16岁的少年还是个情窦未初开的雏。

黄明昊觉得十拿九稳了，可爱性感的班主任，怕是范丞丞怎么也拒绝不了了的。

“黄老师，这是在给我好处？让我给你当班长管学生是吗？”范丞丞被带着脱去了黄老师的裤子。根本就没穿内裤的黄老师，怕是不再有为人师表的样子，就近找了个桌子就坐了上去，岔开修长诱人的双腿，露出最引人入胜的地方，吩咐范丞丞去关窗帘、锁前后门。

范丞丞虽然有些害羞，但赢就赢在胆子大，二话不说他选择遵循最本能的反应。年轻的黄老师后面一片粘腻，晶莹的水花快顺着流到了桌上，腿轻巧的就勾过来范丞丞来给他满足后穴的空虚。

黄明昊咿咿呀呀的叫着，说着不清楚的话，在范丞丞耳里听着，都像是求欢，那就只有加快冲刺的速度用行动说话。

范丞丞突然一个激灵就射在了里面，抽开身来。黄明昊随即站起身来，勃起的分身还随着动作晃着，对于这种暴露倒是没有一点害羞的意思。“这么快就射了？再操我一次吧，我的班长？”

范丞丞是第一次实战，被紧致的后穴一裹，再加上黄明昊浪荡的言语一刺激，根本坚持不了多久，但被立即戳穿还是有些不好意思的。“没关系，我知道你是第一次，我不怪你哦。”说完站着的他趴在课桌上撅起屁股，给范丞丞看到了那个正流着他的精液的红红的穴口，“再给你一次机会。”

范丞丞被这种景象刺激的脑袋发热，分身硬起来的速度也是飞快，就着滑腻腻的穴口，直插到底。“学的很快啊，班长......”这是黄老师最后一句能完整吐出且听的懂的话，后来就被大力的抽插撞的支离破碎了。

范丞丞第二天起了个大早，到了学校的时候不仅没有迟到，还是班上前几个，大家都惊讶的看着，也不说什么，毕竟听说这个不良少年脾气很是火爆，大早上说错什么话就是自讨苦吃了。

“大家早上好，趁着英语早自习我说件事儿，昨天我替你们把班长选了。来，范丞丞同学，过来说说就职感想吧？”范丞丞在大家的窃窃私语中走上了讲台，他沉默了良久，似乎是在思考说什么，清了清嗓子才开口道：“以后大家多听黄老师的话，昨天他拉着我谈话之后，我觉得受益匪浅，所以我今天来的这么早，就差在课桌上刻一个'早'字了。他是个好老师，希望最后几个月高考冲刺，大家好好努力不要辜负他。”说完还看向黄明昊挑了下眉毛，走下了台。

就在大家以为范丞丞真的要好好学习，以此为转折点改变了之后，第一节数学课他又继续呼呼大睡起来，而且因为起的早了，睡的格外香甜，到了第三节课才醒过来。但是，渐渐的，大家发现，范丞丞只捧黄老师的场，不打闹也不睡觉，还目光一直盯着老师应该是在好好听讲，而且作为班长，范丞丞总是私下去找班主任问问题也好，谈论班级事务也罢，关系似乎越来越好。大家纷纷感叹黄老师的厉害之处，也开始专注学习......

 

 

“大家好，我是你们的新班主任，黄明昊。”讲台上看起来面庞青涩稚嫩的小老师正奶声奶气的自我介绍；讲台下一片女生的窃窃私语，加上男生的玩味的偷笑。“艺考归来，大家还有不到半年的时间学习文化，我知道大家文化底子薄弱，而且这两年也没怎么学。不过我还是希望大家能听我的话，考到最理想的成绩......”台上的新班主任年纪轻轻，说话听来来却很是官腔，不知道是不是紧张造成，显得特别正式。

临近毕业的高三艺术班，一般碰上这种新人班主任，结果一般都是管不住闹的天翻地覆，可是没人知道他是怎么带的上一届艺术班的最后半学期，把学生治的服服帖帖。

今年学校照例让黄老师接受艺考回校的学生们，可今年的高三（10）班，有个刚入校就浑的全校皆知的“范丞丞”。

黄老师是个聪明人，知道“擒贼擒王”的道理，特地关注了一下这个范丞丞。上课看他全然没在听，一头染棕的头发和耳钉戒指，整个人无一处不在违反校规。长得倒是出奇好看，才16岁就棱角分明的脸，睫毛在他看向窗外的时候在脸上撒下一片阴影，冷冷的气质完全不是个高中生的样子。

在黄明昊的后半节英语课上，更甚是趴着睡着了，黄老师直接叫醒了他，“范丞丞？放学来我办公室一趟。”“......”

当真就不会是个守规矩的学生，5:30下了课，倒是始终没等到范丞丞来敲办公室的门。黄老师也不是好惹的，第二天下午放学直接在教室门口拦下了他，“昨天怎么没来办公室？”  
“嗯？黄老师一点魄力也没有，学生怎么可能听话嘛？”  
“我不凶就是你们不听话的理由？好好学习又不是为了我。”  
“我不想学，如果你说是为了我自己的话，我宁愿不学。”范丞丞吊儿郎当的站在自己书桌前，背起书包准备离开教室，自己被这个黄老师堵着，已经是教室剩的最后一个人了。

“范丞丞！”黄老师一边喊范丞丞的名字，一边冲上去把正要离开教室的范丞丞抓住了。“黄老师喊的和撒娇似的，老师不会以为长得好看就管好所有的学生吧？”便推了一把挡住自己路的人，准备离开。这不轻不重的一推，险把黄老师推到了地上。

按说老师是个和自己差不多高的成年男性，也没有那么容易被自己一推就倒，范丞丞傻了眼，忙上去扶，结果只拽到了黄老师的衣领，人还是倒了，“啪嗒”两声，领口开始的两颗扣子掉到了地上，露出一片胸口，和想象中干净白皙的胸口不一样，露出来的部分就布满了已经暗红了的痕迹，感觉仔细看看还能寻到牙印似的。

范丞丞愣住的时间倒是比黄明昊还要长，黄老师很快反应过来捂住了流露的春光，看着范丞丞突然一副纯情少年红了脸的模样，挑了挑眉，“那丞丞同学倒是告诉老师，怎么才能管的住学生？”说着黄明昊轻轻抓住了还在呆愣的范丞丞的手。

等反应过来，范丞丞想要挣开，却被扣住了。“要不你来当班长吧？大家都会听你的话的。”嘴上说的正经，手却顺着范丞丞的胳膊摸到了胸前，两个人越贴越近，直到能感觉到对方胸口的热度，和起伏的呼吸，黄明昊踮起脚用两片冰凉的嘴唇摩挲着另外两瓣因为害羞而炽热的嘴唇。

黄明昊以为全校有名天天带头起哄的不良少年是个什么都玩过的实打实的坏小子，结果又看不懂他害羞红了脸的样子。黄明昊倒是觉得挺有意思的，他抓住范丞丞的手时候他愣是等了好一会才抽开，眼神里的那种激动时的水光是骗不了人的，估计这个16岁的少年还是个情窦未初开的雏。

黄明昊觉得十拿九稳了，可爱性感的班主任，怕是范丞丞怎么也拒绝不了了的。

“黄老师，这是在给我好处？让我给你当班长管学生是吗？”范丞丞被带着脱去了黄老师的裤子。根本就没穿内裤的黄老师，怕是不再有为人师表的样子，就近找了个桌子就坐了上去，岔开修长诱人的双腿，露出最引人入胜的地方，吩咐范丞丞去关窗帘、锁前后门。

范丞丞虽然有些害羞，但赢就赢在胆子大，二话不说他选择遵循最本能的反应。年轻的黄老师后面一片粘腻，晶莹的水花快顺着流到了桌上，腿轻巧的就勾过来范丞丞来给他满足后穴的空虚。

黄明昊咿咿呀呀的叫着，说着不清楚的话，在范丞丞耳里听着，都像是求欢，那就只有加快冲刺的速度用行动说话。

范丞丞突然一个激灵就射在了里面，抽开身来。黄明昊随即站起身来，勃起的分身还随着动作晃着，对于这种暴露倒是没有一点害羞的意思。“这么快就射了？再操我一次吧，我的班长？”

范丞丞是第一次实战，被紧致的后穴一裹，再加上黄明昊浪荡的言语一刺激，根本坚持不了多久，但被立即戳穿还是有些不好意思的。“没关系，我知道你是第一次，我不怪你哦。”说完站着的他趴在课桌上撅起屁股，给范丞丞看到了那个正流着他的精液的红红的穴口，“再给你一次机会。”

范丞丞被这种景象刺激的脑袋发热，分身硬起来的速度也是飞快，就着滑腻腻的穴口，直插到底。“学的很快啊，班长......”这是黄老师最后一句能完整吐出且听的懂的话，后来就被大力的抽插撞的支离破碎了。

范丞丞第二天起了个大早，到了学校的时候不仅没有迟到，还是班上前几个，大家都惊讶的看着，也不说什么，毕竟听说这个不良少年脾气很是火爆，大早上说错什么话就是自讨苦吃了。

“大家早上好，趁着英语早自习我说件事儿，昨天我替你们把班长选了。来，范丞丞同学，过来说说就职感想吧？”范丞丞在大家的窃窃私语中走上了讲台，他沉默了良久，似乎是在思考说什么，清了清嗓子才开口道：“以后大家多听黄老师的话，昨天他拉着我谈话之后，我觉得受益匪浅，所以我今天来的这么早，就差在课桌上刻一个'早'字了。他是个好老师，希望最后几个月高考冲刺，大家好好努力不要辜负他。”说完还看向黄明昊挑了下眉毛，走下了台。

就在大家以为范丞丞真的要好好学习，以此为转折点改变了之后，第一节数学课他又继续呼呼大睡起来，而且因为起的早了，睡的格外香甜，到了第三节课才醒过来。但是，渐渐的，大家发现，范丞丞只捧黄老师的场，不打闹也不睡觉，还目光一直盯着老师应该是在好好听讲，而且作为班长，范丞丞总是私下去找班主任问问题也好，谈论班级事务也罢，关系似乎越来越好。大家纷纷感叹黄老师的厉害之处，也开始专注学习......


End file.
